


Coach Mellor Coaches Lainey

by GoldbergsGetSchooled



Category: Schooled (TV 2019), The Goldbergs (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gym, Gym Sex, goldbergs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldbergsGetSchooled/pseuds/GoldbergsGetSchooled
Summary: Lainey Lewis hasn’t seen her boyfriend for a long time and is desperate for physical attention. When she visits Coach Mellor after school, he gives her some mentor advice...and maybe something more.
Relationships: Lainey lewis/Rick Mellor
Kudos: 4





	Coach Mellor Coaches Lainey

It was October 29th, 1990-something and I was just beginning the long stretch of rehearsals that would eventually end up being the winter concert. My romantic summer with Barry had ended two months prior and I still had until Thanksgiving to go before I’d see him in person again. To put it bluntly, the most action I’d had since July was over the phone with my Barry - something that’s been more difficult to enjoy since the one time Naked Rob picked up the other line by mistake. 

As I walked across the school parking lot, I realized that what I felt like was one of the numerous fall leaves on the ground. I had my season. Now I was done. Stuck waiting for the next spring. What am I talking about? I thought to myself, as I caught my reflection in one of the school windows. I’m Lainey ******* Lewis. I’m young. I’m hot. I’m sure someone wants me right now. Just the thought of someone - anyone - physically present and longing for me gave me goosebumps. 

“Lainey, how’s the choir concert looking this year?” 

Before I even registered that he was beside me, I felt CB’s hand on my shoulder. “Oh, hey! It’s going. We have a while before we’ll be ready, but the kids love the music we picked out.”

“That’s great!” He held the door open for me.

As I walked past him, I swished my hips seductively, and imagined he was eyeing my backside with a carnal desire. Immediately after entering the building, however, I felt weird about it and turned around as quickly as I could to face him again. He was smiling at me, sweet and boyish as always. “Well, see you at lunch!”

It wasn’t difficult to get through the day without distractions, but once the final bell rang, and the rest of the students finally filtered out, I found myself as hungry as ever. Just before the final class began, I overheard one of the male students in the hall bragging about some action he would be getting over the weekend. I knew enough about students to know he was likely making it up, and yet I found myself jealous that even lame teenagers had a better chance of getting laid than I did. 

I sat at the piano and called Barry from my giant mobile phone. When he didn’t answer, which I knew he wouldn’t, considering he had late shifts all week, I lay my forehead down on the piano and sighed. 

“Miss Lewis?” I heard a young voice from behind. I lifted my head and turned to face the young woman in the doorway - a freshman in my all girls’ choir. “There was a spot open unexpectedly and...well, I just found out that I made the varsity volleyball team.”

“Congratulations, Shelly. That’s so impressive.” I smiled, happily putting my personal dilemma aside.

“Thanks...But...Well, there’s a scrimmage on the night of the winter concert and I’m too scared to ask Coach Mellor if I can miss it…”

“Oh, don’t worry about him,” I said. “I’ll go tell him I need you. I’ll even say that you wanted to get out of it for the game so he knows you’re super invested.”

Shelly smiled, nodded and left. Well, I thought. At least I have one more thing to distract me before I go home frustrated and alone. 

As I walked into the gym, I was surprised to see all the lights were off. I guess there’s no practice on Mondays...Wonder if he’s even here still. Then I noticed a sliver of light under the door that led to the weight room, both locker rooms, and Coach Mellor’s office. When I got closer, I could hear his famous workout mix playing through the door. So the team must be in the weight room, I thought. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. Considering school had only just ended, and there were clearly people present on the other side, I decided it must be a mistake and used my master key to let myself in.

“Coach Mellor?” I asked, moving into the hallway. His office door was open, but he wasn’t inside. I waited a moment, then decided to walk down to the weight room. I’d been in there as the boys lifted weights back when Barry was in high school. Surely there’d be no issue if I visited now. As I approached the doorway, I could hear a voice over the music. Just one voice. A man’s. A grown man’s. 

“Forty-one...forty-two.” 

For reasons I couldn’t explain, I suddenly found myself holding my breath and peaking around the corner of the door. That’s when I realized that Coach Mellor was in the room alone, using the bench press. It looked like he had a significant amount of weight added to the bar, and I couldn’t help but admire his biceps as he steadily pressed on. He was wearing what he always wore to school: his polo and short shorts. As I noted this, I had to consciously keep myself from looking closer at his shorts. Come on, Lainey. Keep it together…

Still, I watched. His brow began to sweat and his small grunts grew louder as he climbed higher in his count. “Fifty-five. Fifty-six.” I stared at his chest and wondered what it looked like under his shirt. I knew I’d seen him without his shirt at least once before at a swim party. Had I really been so smitten with teenage Barry that I didn’t take in what was clearly meant to be admired?

“Fifty-nine, sixty.” He hung the bar back up with a loud bang. I quickly pulled back into the hall to gather myself before re-entering - hoping to look like I had only just arrived.

I counted to three in my mind, then bounded through the entry way. “Coach Mell-“

As I entered, he was exiting the room. He’d also taken off his shirt, which was now held, soaked with sweat, in his hand.

“Lainey Lewis!” He said, not fazed at all. “I didn’t know you were here.”

“I wasn’t.” I said, avoiding eye contact, but instead finding myself looking straight into his glistening and chiseled chest. He had chest hair, which I most certainly didn’t notice when I’d seen him shirtless years before. I was very into it. 

“But you are! Here,” he said. He tossed his shirt in a basket that was just across the hall and took the towel from around his neck to his hair, messing it all up. Any other time, I might have laughed. But this time….this time was different. “What can I do for you?”

“Huh? Oh, yes.” I took a moment to focus, then composed myself. “Shelly is in our all girls’ choir -“

“Say no more,” he interrupted. “She’ll be at the concert.”

“Oh...wow. Thanks.”

“You’re very welcome, Lainey Lewis. Us coaches gotta look out for each other.”

I smiled briefly, then remembered all I had to do that night was watch reruns on tv and eat yet another box of Man ‘n cheese from my almost-empty pantry.

“Now what’s really got your panties in a knot, Lewis?”

“Panties?” I asked, confused. Then, embarrassed, I quickly blurted out, “Nothing! Everything’s fine. Why wouldn’t it be?”

Coach Mellor met my gazed and seemed to peer directly into my soul. “That’s not it. Something is really getting to you. You can tell me! I’m your mentor.”

“Oh, no. It’s not really a...professional thing. I wouldn’t want to bother you about it.”

He folded his arms, which only accented his physique even more, and raised an eyebrow. “Well if you think the mentorship doesn’t extend to the rest of life’s problems, then you don’t know me at all. Coach Mellor is here for you inside and outside the office. Now! Tell Coach what’s keeping you down.” He moved very quickly back into the weight room and took a seat on the same bench he’d just used. Then he gestured for me to sit beside him. Slightly curious, but mostly desperate for some kind of advice, I followed and sat beside him. 

“So?” He asked.

“I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, but it’s kind of a...well, an intimate thing.”

“Shoot.”

“Well, I haven’t seen Barry since July, and I won’t see him again for another month and...Well, I have a serious case of...well...I’m in a serious state of longing…”

“I don’t follow. Is this a Goldberg thing?”

“I want to be fucked!” I blurted out. When he didn’t say anything back, I began to explain myself. “Sorry, I know it sounds terrible, but I’m used to more...activity than I’ve been getting lately and all I can think about when I’m not distracting myself with work is...just the thought of being taken by a man again, you know?” I turned to look at him for the first time since I blurted out the truth.

“Well, sounds to me like you need to go find yourself someone to entertain for a night. And judging by the state of you, tonight.”

“You say that like it’s so easy.”

“It is! What about that CB guy who’s always following you around? I’m sure he’d be all over this.”

“That crossed my mind for a moment, yes,” I said. “BUT...there are a lot of feelings there and I don’t want to give him the wrong idea. In the long run, I’m all Barry’s girl. I just….ugh. I need -“ When I happened to glance down, I saw something that caught my attention. My mouth still hanging open, mid-sentence, I found myself staring at Coach Mellor’s shorts. I could see the outline of his cock growing through the tight fabric. Realizing I’d stared long enough to be caught, I slowly moved my eyes up his abs, over his chest, and to his eyes. There was a new expression on his face I’d never seen before. Predatory. Hungry. Powerful.

I closed my mouth, swallowed nervously, then placed my hand firmly on his chest. His hand closed around my wrist, holding it in place. I looked back into his eyes. “I’ve never,” I started… “I’ve never had casual sex before.”

“Don’t worry Lainey Lewis,” he said, in his usual, confident tone. “I’ll coach you.” 

Almost instantly after he uttered those words, I launched myself into him and we began to kiss passionately. I couldn’t get enough of his lips - his tongue - his neck. We were moving at such an intense speed. It was like I had to taste as much of him as possible before we both ran out of energy. 

In one swift movement, he grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap, my legs straddling him. In fact, I don’t know how he got me from one position to the next, kissing me the entire time. I lifted my chin in the air and felt his mouth on my neck as his hands tore open my button-down shirt. Thank God I wore that today. Soon, my bra was off and his face and hands were kissing and massaging my breasts vigorously and unapologetically. I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of his hard cock pressing through his shorts and my tights. I wanted it in me so badly. 

“How important are these tights to you?” I heard him ask, not even realize he had pulled my skirt up and grabbed the tights in both his fists. I shook my head. “I’ll buy you some more,” he said, as he tore them right down the middle with one pull. “Well look at that,” he added, obviously commenting on the fact that I had nothing underneath. 

“Ah!” I let out, as I felt his middle finger plunge into me. I liked that he didn’t wait. I liked that he didn’t ease into it. And I bent my head down beside his and pulled my fingers deep into his back as he rapidly moved his finger in and out. Feeling his tight fist against me was everything. Why had no one made me feel this way before?

“Is this what you were missing?” He asked. I nodded, though my head was beside his and my eyes were glued to the muscles along his back. “Look at me.”

I quickly sat up and looked into his eyes, our noses touching. My mouth was hung open, but I was speechless, as he continued to fuck me with his finger. 

Suddenly, he stopped, his finger as deep in me as it would go. “Are you ready for the real thing?” He asked. 

I nodded confidently and bit my lip in anticipation. He pulled his finger out and lifted it to my mouth. Even though I’d never been into it myself, I immediately sucked his finger, as passionately as I could. The look in his eyes when I did made it worth it. 

“Here we go.” He wrapped one arm around my back and lifted me off his lap, then stood and dropped his shorts with his other hand. I was so impressed by the fact that he so effortlessly picked me up that I hardly noticed how quickly he managed to move us to the weight room door. Still holding me, he closed and locked the door. Then, he pinned my body against it and plunged his cock deep into me. I gasped and he let out the manliest groan I’d ever heard. His arms still holding more of my weight than the door, I actually felt, for the first time in my life, like I was completely taken by a man. Like that feeling when you are floating effortlessly in a pool, only sooooo much better. 

“Is this what you wanted?” He asked, still pounding into me steadily, swiftly, and forcefully. I nodded. “Tell me,” he said. I opened my mouth and moaned louder. “No,” he said. Then gently grabbed my chin with one of his hands and held my face in place. He moved his mouth within an inch of mine and looked into my eyes, a demanding expression on his face. “Tell me.” 

“It is,” I said. He groaned a little louder and his pace increased. “Ah...It’s everything I wanted. Needed. Your strength...Your control…” The pace increased even more, and his breathing picked up. “Your...power. I’ve never felt like this…” 

His arms wrapped up my back and I felt myself pulled away from the door, now entirely supported by him as he penetrated me over and over. Suddenly, I couldn’t hold it any longer. “Oh God,” I said. “Coach, I’m gonna…” As if he knew it was happening, he plunged as far into me as he could and held me there as I came over his cock. Then he leaned me back against the door...still hard in me. 

“Good?” He asked.

Breathless, I took a moment to gather myself before I realized that I didn’t want it to be over. “But you -“

“Was it good?”

“SO good…” I sighed. “I want you to keep going.”I felt him pull out and enter me once. I bit my lip. “Yes...keep fucking me. God, don’t stop.” He slowly picked up the pace to where he left off, only this time I was focused entirely on him. Grabbing him, kissing him, whispering in his ear. I could tell he wouldn’t last much longer. 

I heard him groan louder and then he lifted his eyes to mine, still not stopping. “Where do you want Coach to cum?”

“Anywhere,” I said, wanting more than anything for him to do what he wanted - especially after what he did for me. 

“No,” he said, taking my chin in his hand again. “Where do you want to take Coach’s cum.”

“I want to taste it,” I said, staring him directly in the eye. I saw his eyes widen for a second and a small smile show up near one corner of his mouth. 

“Come here,” he said, pulling out of me and setting me back on me feet. Without any prompting, I knelt in front of him, taking in the beautiful sight I hadn’t had the pleasure of seeing before. At least, not outside of his shorts.

“Can I?” I asked, reaching for it. 

“Please,” he said. As I wrapped my hand around his cock, I felt his eyes staring into me. His hands were in fists at his sides for a moment. Then I felt one gently placed on the back of my head. I followed his guidance and took his cock into my mouth. When I heard his exhale, I swirled my tongue around and moved my mouth up and down. The more he moaned, the harder and faster I got. I didn’t care about anything except his pleasure at that point. 

“Oh….” He was getting closer. “Are you ready to taste Coach’s cum?” I gripped his leg to let him know I was. As soon as I gripped his thigh, he brought his other hand to the back of my head and pushed his pelvis slightly forward. I heard the most intense, tight jawed growl as he came in my mouth, which I kept tightly suctioned around his cock. When he finished, I slowly pulled myself off of him, cleaning him and swallowing everything. 

“Miss Lewis, you said you wanted to taste, but I didn’t expect you to -“

“I loved it,” I said, standing to look him in the eye as I smiled. He pulled my body into his and kissed me deeply again, which I found much more arousing than I thought I would. 

Then he let go, pulled his shorts up, and picked his towel up from the floor. “Well, I think I’m going to catch a shower.”

“Oh…” I pulled my skirt back down and closed my shirt, realizing the moment had passed.

“You’re...welcome to join me.” 

I smiled and followed him down the hall. 

“And just so you know,” he said as he led the way, “I’m always up for another workout when you feel like it.”


End file.
